King Arthur
King Arthur is perhaps one of the most famous monarchs of history and is also known as a heroic figure in many stories - most of which also involve equally famous heroes of medieval legend such as Sir Lancelot and the Knights Of The Round Table, King Arthur has never been proven to exist but is said to be based on several leaders in history who helped to bring relative peace to the lands of Britain following the anarchy that was rife after the end of Roman occupation (though the Arthurian stories he stars in are usually viewed as legend and as such nothing can be taken as literal). King Arthur was mortally wounded in a battle but was said to be taken to the island of Avalon where he either died of his wounds or, according to some tales, was put into a magical slumber so that he may rise again to lead his people when they are most in need of his aid. Portrayals *In A Connecticut Yankee, he was played by the late William Farnum. *In A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, he was played by the late Sir Cedric Hardwicke. *In "Fantasy Island", he was played by the late Robert Mandan. *In Squareheads of the Round Table, he was played by Vernon Dent *In Knights of the Round Table, he was played by the late Mel Ferrer. *In Lancelot and Guinevere, he was played by the late Brian Aherne. *In The Sword in the Stone, he was voiced by Rickie Sorensen, Richard and Robert Reitherman. *In 1967's Camelot, he was played by the late Richard Harris, who also played Albus Dumbledore in the first two Harry Potter films. *In Monty Python and the Holy Grail, he was played by the late Graham Chapman. *In Excalibur, he was played by the late Nigel Terry. *In First Knight, he was played by Sir Sean Connery, who also played James Bond. *In Quest for Camelot, he was voiced by Pierce Brosnan, who also played James Bond. *In 2004's King Arthur, he was played by Clive Owen, who also played Dwight McCarthy. *In Avalon High, Britt Robertson portrays a reincarnation of the character Allie Pennington. Robertson also played Casey Newton. *In Arthur and Merlin, he was played by Kirk Barker. *In King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, he was portrayed by Charlie Hunnam, who also played Jax Teller and Raleigh Becket. *In Transformers: The Last Knight, he was played by Liam Garrigan. Gallery Images KingArthur.jpg Clive-Owen-King-Arthur.jpg|Clive Owen in the 2004 film. Charlie-Hunnam-King-Arthur.jpg|Charlie Hunnam in the 2017 film. Trivia *Despite being identified as a King, Arthur in both the Historia Brittonum and Annales Cambriae ''identifies him as a "dux bellorum''" (leader of battles) and "miles" (soldier or knight). Furthermore, despite being famous as a heroic figure, some of his earliest incarnation whom depicted by writers Mallory and Geoffrey was more malevolent. In addition, Arthur is also closely associated with the otherworld Annwn in Welsh mythology. Navigation Category:Male Category:Arthurian Category:Symbolic Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Stock Characters Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Saved Soul Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Knights Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Pacifists Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Wise Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Fables Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists